The Best of Both Worlds
by Top hat Elephant
Summary: Slade's back and he wants what is 'rightfully' his: Robin. What happens when Robin wakes up and he's not in the tower? Will Robin ever see things Slade's way? Will Slade ever get his apprentice? What will Wintergreen do when faced with the opportunity to help? What about the strange girl hanging around's 'haunted' past? What would you do if you were given the 'best' of both worlds?
1. Chapter 1: Sleepless

**A/N: Hey! For those who don't know me: I'm TopHatElephant! Hi! I have written one other Fan Fiction called Two Little Two Late. It's a crossover of Teen Titans and Young Justice go read it if you want to... I dunno... you don't _have_ to...  
**

 **This FanFic was originally just for my own amusement but a while ago I decided to use it as a story... Yeah... I've been reading Apprentice Fanfics for Teen Titans for AGES! And then realized something... 1: Slade's always the bad guy, he doesn't do anything but want an apprentice and try to kill off the Titans. Occasionally he'll try to pull off Robin's mask or mess with his past. 2: Robin always hates Slade and they almost never have a good relationship.**

 **I say almost never for the reason I'm writing this. A while back there was an apprentice fic by an author called Anthezar. The fic was called Forgotten Bonds and at the end in the Epilogue she wrote a challenge: to give everyone the hero ending and the apprentice ending. To give Slade the love he deserves. So here I am (PS. Go read the story and its sequel they're amazing!) I think Slade had a lot more potential then what he's been given credit for. So I'm gonna give this heartless person a heart (And a few other things but they are secrets...) So yeah...**

Summary (Long version):

 **Slade's back and he wants what is 'rightfully' his: Robin. When three C class villains trap the Titans Slade finds the perfect time to kidnap the Boy Wonder. When Robin awakens in a completely different place he begins to panic. He isn't put at ease by the knowledge of who his captor is either. And who is the strange girl hanging around? Her Father: Shadow claims she's his daughter, she claims she isn't. When the two are taken to a hidden mansion for 'training' in hopes that they will turn over to the dark side what will they do? Slade wants Robin to be his apprentice. Shadow wants his daughter (Ivory) to be 'more like him' and follow in his footsteps. Robin wants to escape while Ivory wants to bring peace between the two enemies. With the help of Wintergreen will Slade succeed or Ivory? Will Robin unravel Ivory's 'haunted past? Will he come to see things Slade's way? Or will he escape? What would you do when you are given the 'best' of both worlds?**

Just to make it clear: **  
** **Robin is 14 and a bit.**

 **Ivory is 14 but younger than Robin.**

 **Cyborg is 17.**

 **Raven is 15ish.**

 **Starfire is 14 but older than Ivory/ younger than Robin.**

 **Beast Boy is 13.**

 **The ages do not line up with what is seen in the TV show but this is how they are needed for the story.**

 **Slade is immortal. I just needed to put it out there. I know some people say he isn't but in this Fic he is.**

Disclaimer:

 **I do not own Teen Titans. I wish I did but they belong to DC comics etc. Ivory Talisman and Shadow are mine though. They are Copyright mine and are not for use of others without my permission. I am only stating this once so you better be listening to this!**

 **Alright enough of the boring stuff and onto the good stuff! (I'll shut up now... :P)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** _Sleepless_

 **-Titans Tower-**

 _-Robin; Dick Grayson-_

The tower was quiet… well as quiet as it was going to ever get. If the Titans weren't busy fighting crime, solving their disputes or eating pizza they were arguing. There was never silence. Unless of course, they were sleeping like they were right now, all except for one small titan, one young titan, and his name was Robin.

It wasn't easy to be the Boy Wonder, in fact it was dangerous. Many would trade their lives to be Robin, but you could get killed in many ways. It could be while playing 'Boy Captive' as the Gotham villains called it, being tortured, attacked by some of the better (more advanced) Villains of Jump, or… Shot. Robin wasn't normal, and he embraced that. At least he _tried_ to embrace it. It was hard to be as young as Robin yet act like an adult, he ran his own team for goodness sake! Albeit a group of teenage heroes. Heroes who got to act like themselves, they had nothing to hide, except for one. Once again, it was Robin. 'Wear the mask and suffer the consequences.' He was always telling Beast Boy when the younger teen asked him about it. Sure he played video games, hung out, had crushed etc. But it just wasn't the same. Robin had a secret identity. Raven was a half demon teen with purple hair, violet eyes, and a red gemstone on her forehead, Cyborg was half human half robot, Starfire was an alien princess with red-pink hair, tanned skin and emerald eyes, Beast Boy was green with fangs, green hair and pointy ears! They didn't need to keep their identities a secret. Any person with half a mind could trace their origins if they wanted to. It didn't take a criminal mastermind to do that.

Robin sighs, signing yet another sheet of paper concerning one villain, or another being taken to Arkham. His eyes trail over the half finished paperwork and then around the big main room of Titans Tower to the computers. One button. He only needed to press one button and he'd be in. He closes his eyes as tightly as he can. No. He wouldn't, he couldn't. He had paperwork to finish, he didn't have time to pull an all nightery again just because he was 'Reminiscing' or 'not letting go' or 'being an idiot' or 'Slade watching again.' It depended on who you talked to: Cyborg, Starfire, Raven or Beast Boy (Order of above statements) on what answer you got. All were true, but none of them completely correct. Yes he was reminding himself of the bad things he'd done, yes he wasn't letting go; not believing Slade was actually gone, yes in some ways he was being an idiot, and yes he was watching out for Slade. But the thing no one got was he was doing it for them, Slade was so close to killing them all, he wouldn't be able to live with that and knowing he-Robin- was the cause, didn't make it any better.

Somehow Robin finds himself running his hands over the keys, his fingers feeling their way through the familiar passwords. "What happened to that pep talk before!" He asks himself but can't find the strength to turn away. Just a few minutes, it couldn't hurt to check, just a few minutes…

.

 **A 'few minutes' later… who am I kidding! TWO HOURS later…**

"Robin." A voice calls and the teenager in question jumps. It's Raven. Just Raven.

"I don't know if I'm supposed to say: 'Good morning' 'Good night.' Or 'Good afternoon.'" Robin replies, shutting the computer off as the pale titan enters.

"Night." Raven replies, checking the clock before entering the kitchen. "It's almost eleven thirty." She says putting a medium sized pot on the stove. Robin follows.

"So much for a few minutes." He mumbles going to the fridge. "So why are you up?" He asks, pulling out the Neapolitan ice-cream, whipped cream and the milk.

"Dreams." She says quietly. Grabbing the cooking chocolate, normal chocolate and Milo drink mix. "What about you?" She asks, breaking up her selected chocolates, almost as it each was alive, and she was snapping their backs. Not a pleasant thought, but one she did quite often in these late night exercises with Robin. Try thinking of that next time you look at chocolate.

"It's real life that's giving me a headache." Robin replies, searching for the bag of marshmallows. "Or rather the dead." He adds, throwing the large bag over to Raven.

"Oh?" She asks. Tipping all the chocolate into the pot on the stove.

"Yeah. Slade, I just can't let it go." He mumbles, tipping the milk into the pot while Raven stirred.

"He's gone, you know that." Another voice says walking in. The two turn to look at the eldest titan: Cyborg.

"Yeah Cy, I know, but what if he isn't?" Robin asks. Cyborg just shrugs, looking for three clean bowls and spoons. The pot on the stove warms up and Robin adds more milk, keeping the chocolate from burning while Raven adds the Milo mix before leaving it for a moment to wrestle with the bag of marshmallows.

"Why are you up Cy?" Robin asks after a moment.

"I heard Raven walking down the hall, but I wasn't asleep, I was having trouble sleeping ya know." He says picking up the pot and placing it on the breakfast bar to cool.

Raven nods followed by Robin. They knew all right. "Are the others asleep?" Raven asks in a low voice. Robin and Cyborg listen for a moment and then nod their heads. "Good." She replies and then picks up the bowls and spoons and saunters off down the hall in the direction of the storage room downstairs.

"What's it gonna be tonight?" Cyborg asks checking a screen on his arm. "I heard the Spiderwick Chronicles is good." He suggests, grabbing the pot, trying not to slosh brown liquid around the place.

"Nah, what about Pan?" Robin replies. "We've already seen Spiderwick." He adds, picking up the tub of ice cream, a scooper, the whipped cream and the marshmallows, looking for the packets of chips and cookies.

"Already got the cookies and chips." Cyborg says and the two walk out, trying not to wake the others. This was their thing, they didn't want to involve the younger two Titans. It wasn't that they didn't want them to be there, except this was their time, where the three most prickly members of the team could be themselves. They were more alike then the others knew. Similar tastes in movies, had trouble sleeping and unlike the other two, they were more solo. This was their little secret.

Cyborg places his hand on the wall at one end of the storage room and the two boys enter the small cinema. A couch took up a lot of the room, pillows and blankets in boxes plied behind it. Raven was already sitting there, wrapped in her favourite blanket. A coffee table in front of her, the bowls and spoons set out in front of her, the chips and cookies open already. A small wardrobe had been made into a pantry by Robin and shoved into the corner next to a small fridge filled with soft drinks and ice blocks, sometimes a frozen pizza or two. A microwave on top of one shelf in the wardrobe beeps as the popcorn is made aware of. A large TV made by Cyborg stands proud mounted on the wall made by Cyborg is already on, Netflix open on Raven's profile.

"Have you two boys chosen?" She asks. Robin nods.

"Pan." He says. Placing the Ice and whipped cream down on the table and then grabbing another blanket, pulling out the popcorn and sitting down next to Raven. Raven nods and searches it up. Cyborg serves them all their home made Hot Chocolate Soup (Raven made the recipe up) and Robin opens the popcorn and tips it into a bowl, dishing out marshmallows, Ice-cream and whipped cream. The movie begins, and Cyborg jumps onto the couch.

"Move over Rob." He says, and Robin moves over letting the bigger titan sit between the two. Cyborg puts an arm around Robin and Raven moves closer to him. By the time the sun's up, the three would be refreshed, drawing energy from the snacks, drinks and time together, rather than sleep. Robin didn't know if Bruce would be proud of him or annoyed. Either way, it didn't matter to him, he was his own person now, not a _sidekick_.

.

 **-Titans Tower: TWO DAYS LATER-**

 _-Robin; Dick Grayson-_

"Dr. Light, Mad Mod and Control Freak have started their own alliance." Raven says sitting on the floor of the evidence room. Robin nods, looking over at the newspaper in the girl's hand.

"Alright, do we have any possible locations?" Robin asks checking a map of the city briefly before going over to the bench in the middle of the room, eyeing Raven cautiously.

"Well, there's that light shop Dr. Light has a thing about, the old movie museum, and… wherever Mad Mod likes to lurk." She says, checking some notes. Robin nods and marks them on the map quickly in orange before tapping a code into the table. A section opens up and Robin reaches in and takes out a mask.

"Robin?" Raven asks almost making Robin jump.

"Yes?" He asks, trying to sound innocent. "I can see you, why- what is that behind your back?" She asks, trying to peer around the boy.

"N-nothing!" Robin exclaims, and Raven shakes her head, her eyes flashing a dark colour and Robin feels the weight of the mask carried out of his hands and into the pale titan's.

Raven gasps, dropping the mask, almost as if touching it would make the owner appear. "Why do you have Slade's mask? I though Cyborg took this away from you… and the countless other Slade 'artifacts'." Raven says, moving the mask away from herself with her foot.

"He did." Robin says shrugging. "I just managed to get it back, he didn't get rid of it, so I found no need to go looking for a new one when I could just take it back." He explains.

"And _how_ did you manage to get past _my_ security measures _without_ tripping the alarms?" A new voice asks from the doorway making Robin jump slightly.

"I didn't, you did." Robin say shrugging. Cyborg looks exceedingly confused. "Sleepwalking." He explains. Cyborg groans and steps into the room. Robin picks up the mask, almost possessively.

"Hand it over Rob." Cyborg says in a tired voice. Robin clutches it harder, almost like a child not wanting to part with a bag of candy.

"That thing is dangerous, you don't know what it can do!" Raven says and Robin almost scoffs.

"That's why I have it, so nothing can happen to it." He says angrily.

"What makes you think I won't confiscate it from you again?" Cyborg asks in his usual bravado.

"Because… because _I'm_ team leader?" He says, not meaning to make it sound like a question.

"Nu-uh! I don't care if you're the president! I don't wanna see that thing anywhere near you… or anyone for that matter." Cyborg shudders before snatching the mask out of the younger boy's hands.

"Hey!" He shouts angrily, jumping up to try to reach the mask.

"What if he comes back? What if he tracks us down with the mask? What will you do huh?" Cyborg fires his questions at the boy, a hand over his face in attempt to hold him off.

"Just give it back! It's MINE!" He shouts, earning an amused look from his friends. Yeah, that didn't come out right did it.

The room suddenly flashes red. "Yo! If you three wanna stop fighting or whatever me and Star don't know how to use the computer!" A voice that sounds like it's gotten the bad end of puberty screeches from the main room: Beast Boy. Robin takes the moment of confusion to snatch at the mask and shove it back into its place before running after the others.

Starfire and Beast Boy are watching the screen pressing various buttons. "Why don't you press the accept button?" Cyborg shouts and he presses it himself.

"Well why didn't you tell me that? I mean, why do we even have a karaoke button?" Beast Boy snaps back. Cyborg rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"I like karaoke," He says quietly.

"It's Mad Mod, Control freak and Dr. Light!" Raven says, "They're doing something in an abandoned warehouse!" Robin checks the co-ordinates before running out the room.

"Titans! Go!"

* * *

 **Next time:** ** _Robin and the Titans get caught, Slade meets up with an acquaintance and we meet Ivory at last!_**

* * *

 **A/N: How did I go? I'm not the best at Fan Fics but I like to think I'm alright at them... This was originally only half of the chapter but it was so LONG! Ugh! It was 11 pages but I had to cut it in half.**

 **Now some of yall who know me from Two Little Two Late will probably be going: 'Hey Top Hat, what's up with suddenly abandoning your other fanfic and I thought you were uploading this like two weeks ago!'**

 **Well to you all: Did you all follow me here? And no I haven't given up on it things take time and TLTL Will always be my top priority. I'm just doing this for my own amusement. And yeah about the late upload I know I said I'd do this a while ago but... I've said it before and I'll say it again: I;m a procrastinator... and no I'm not lazy I just forget... yeah I'm a little lazy.**

 **Please Review, favorite and follow. I love hearing from you guys and sometimes sit at my laptop and refresh my inbox for ages because it makes me happy when people write what they think of the chapter. I don't know when I'll upload a new chapter on this, it's just kind of a side thing from the real thing... I know heaps of writers like me practically fuel their Fanfics on their viewers and reviews so yeah. Reviews are the equivalent of virtual chocolate (For the writer and reviewers).**

 **That's it for now!**

 **Al's pieces of weird wisdom/ advice/ things to think about:**

 **\- If a Astronaut was found drowned in the middle of a sand desert during a bush fire would it be a bush fire or a cactus fire?**

 **\- 'Use your head or go to bed' - Words of my uncle to my cousin who then went and rode his scooter in front of a car and got a beer bottle thrown at him by my 5 year old other cousin.**

 **\- If you ate a cannonball is it cannonballisim?**

 **And I'll leave it there for the night! BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapped

**A/N: Hello again. Long time no see... I think. Yeah so I had this for a while and today I was like "I'm gonna put this up 'cause I have nothing else to do." And so here I am. Don't bother looking up Shadow and Ivory because they aren't DC characters like i said in the disclaimer in chapter one, they belong to me as I made them up. Alright have fun!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** _Kidnapped…_

 **-Trapped in a warehouse-**

 _-Robin; Dick Grayson-_

This was definitely NOT supposed to happen. One moment they were doing just fine. Dr. Light was cowering in Raven's presence as usual, Mad Mod was getting his butt kicked by Cyborg and Robin and control freak was having a chat with Beast Boy about some new movie while the two and Starfire fought. The next they were trapped, Control Freak whipped out his remote and a cage came down on them. Now look where they were.

"What are we going to do first?" Control Freak asks. Watching the five teens carefully from their cell.

"Well… I didn't think _that_ far ahead…" Dr. Light mumbles.

"Who wants to have a cuppa while we wait?" Mad Mod asks and the two move away to join him.

"Torture them, read their minds and then brainwash them into our own personal slaves!" Control Freak shouts earning two 'Hear Hears!' from the others. Beast Boy shudders.

"Dude! I don't wanna be a mindless slave!" He shouts groaning. "Then they'll know my identity."

"Beast Boy, you are green with pointy ears and a squeaky voice, you don't have a secret identity." Raven mumbles and Starfire nods.

"I do not understand why these three villains would do the washing of the brains, they are clean already, are they not?" She asks. Robin can't find any way to explain it to her so leaves the job to the others as he stares out of the cell, thinking up an escape.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Robin you're first laddie!" Mad Mod exclaims triumphantly. Robin groans as a machine picks him up by the cape.

"Aren't you supposed to save best for last?" He asks and Mad Mod shrugs.

"Probably my Duckie, but I would like to torture you and make your little friends watch first." He says.

"Sounds reasonable." He mutters under his breath.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was taking longer than he thought it would, Slade was one of the best at picking locks and breaking into buildings and anything for that matter, but this lock was testing his patience, and patience is something Slade has in abundance.

Of course, some things he didn't have, like his apprentice, and on that thought if he didn't open the lock in time, his apprentice would be brainwashed, and that is something he didn't want to lose, and that is saying a lot as Slade hates to lose. He pulls a phone from his pocket in a final attempt.

"Long time no call," the caller on the end of the phone says.

"I need some... assistance," Slade says getting straight to the point.

"Gladly," the person says.

"So I'm hoping your top black market sales manager is still around." Slade waits for a while and hears nothing but silence. "May I ask what you did with her?" he enquiries.

"She got in the way," the person states. "I might be able to help though," he adds. "What's the predicament?"

"Do you have any tools to open locks?" Slade asks, sending a picture of the strange shaped lock to the person, and the person thinks for a second.

"As a matter of fact, I do, I'll bring her to you in a second, where are you?" Slade sends the person his coordinates and waits.

One step closer to his plan. One step closer to getting his apprentice.

 **-Somewhere far away from Jump City…-**

 _-Ivory Talisman-_

"Ivory?" Ivory looks up from her spot, "We are needed somewhere." the man says. Ivory knows better than to ask where they were going but just like her 'master' she could be stubborn at times.

"Where are we going?" she asks.

"To meet an acquaintance of mine." He says. Ivory shakes her head. "You have no say in this." he hisses to her, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Ivory shakes her head again. "The hard way it is then, you know, you remind me of myself when I was your age, always taking the hard way." Ivory's eyes flash and the man smiles.

"Fine," she whispers and stand up.

"Good Girl," He says, and he pats her head.

 **-Still waiting…-**

 _-Slade; Slade Wilson-_

Slade looks at the moon, he should be here soon.

"Slade?" a voice calls and Slade walks around the corner.

"Ah, Shadow, nice to see you again." He says and Shadow nods shaking the mercenary's hand. "And who is this?" he asks looking for at the little girl hiding behind Shadow, when she hears him she grips onto Shadow's coat.

"This is the tool you were looking for." he says and Slade smiles under his mask.

"May I ask what she is?" he asks.

"She's a Magik, as well as a few other things." The girl stares at Slade shyly.

"Who is she?" Slade asks again.

"She's my Daughter, Ivory." Slade bends down and strokes her cheek.

"Is that so?" he asks and Ivory steps back. "Now back to business…" Slade says standing up.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ivory." Shadow says, Ivory grudgingly nods, she holds the lock in her hand and pulls and the lock opens. Slade's eye widens. It was that easy.

"How much will you part with her for." he jokes, Shadow pretends to think about it but Ivory steps closer to Shadow but still a fair distance away. They can hear noises further down the hall. Shadow pulls Ivory's jumper hood over her hair and Ivory pulls her long coat tighter to her. Her hair glows faintly from under her jumper, Slade watches her with his eye, she doesn't seem like someone to be Shadow's daughter, but of course Slade can't talk either.

"You won't win." a voice shouts and Ivory stops, looking around for the source.

"Are you still going after him?" Shadow asks and Slade's eye gleams.

"He's quite good." he whispers, and they hide behind some crates.

"Ivory, you stay here." Shadow says, Ivory looks like she is about to disagree, but she catches a look in Shadow's eyes and nods her head quickly. Shadow pats her head and follows Slade.

 **-Still trapped-**

 _-Raven-_

"What are we going to do?" Starfire asks and Beast Boy shrugs while the others stay quiet. They had put up a fight, but Robin was pulled out and now was first to be tried in the brainwasher.

"Hey!" Cyborg says and they all look at the shadows at the other corner of the room, two eyes watch them and there is an eerie gold glow, "Show yourself," he says, and the person steps out of the shadows and puts a finger to her lips.

"Shh, don't get me caught." she says in a quiet voice.

"Who are you?" Raven asks the little girl, but she only shakes her head. She holds a hand to the password box to open the door, there is a small spark and the door opens.

"Follow me," she whispers and runs towards the darkness.

"Are we to trust her?" Starfire asks and Cyborg shrugs.

"She got us out, didn't she? And I think she's pretty cute." Beast Boy says and follows the girl.

"How did you get here?" Raven asks again.

"I came here with him." the girl says just a quietly as before.

"With who?" Starfire asks, and the little girl's eyes grow wide.

"Hide." she whispers, and they run. Raven grabs the little girl by her hand and pulls her behind a rusting boat with them.

"Who are you with?" Cyborg asks but the little girl doesn't answer, her eyes are still wide and frightened. There are loud noises coming from further in the building.

"Hey! The door is open, did you open it?" Beast Boy asks the girl and she nods. Cyborg opens his mouth to speak, but the sound of footsteps makes him stop.

"Is it Robin?" Starfire whispers and Raven peers out to check, her eyes go wide.

"Yes. But so is Slade and..." she stops and looks to the little girl, "Do you work for Slade?" she asks her, and the little girl shakes her head and starts quickly talking to Raven in another language. Raven looks at her quizzically, "Do you work for the other man, Shadow?" The little girl's eyes widen even more, she frantically shakes her head.

"Ivory." Shadow calls.

"Kid you're gonna have to come with us back to the tower. We'll come back for Robin. Both of these men are killers and how old are you?"

"Fourteen" the little girl whispers.

Cyborg nods, "See it's not safe for you to be here."

"Ivory." Shadow calls again.

"Who's he calling?" Beast Boy asks. The little girl steps towards the two criminals but Starfire grabs her are.

"We need you to come back with us, so we can ask you some questions." she whispers, and the little girl shakes her head.

"Ivory!" Shadow hisses louder, "When I find that girl she is in a lot of trouble." The little girl steps closer to the Titans.

"Are _you_ Ivory?" Cyborg asks and the little girl -Ivory- nods. She looks at them, her eyes shut for a second and then she's gone.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I'm here," Ivory says quietly appearing at Shadow's side.

Slade looks down at her amused. "Where were you?" Shadow hisses to her griping her arm tightly. "What did I tell you…" He starts talking in another language, Raven's eyes widen as she translates it in her head.

"What's he saying to her?" Beast boy whispers, this is picked up by Slade's ears.

"Oh, I think I know where she was." He says and nods to the place where the Titans were watching. "Ah, the Teen Titans," Shadow says, "I have heard much about you. Are you here to find your little friend? Don't tell me Ivory here tipped you off."

Slade grins under his mask. "Oh, I think she might have helped them escape, last time I checked, they were about to get brainwashed." He says.

Shadow looks at Ivory and she looks away, "What did I say about staying there?" he hisses, Ivory looks down.

"Give us Robin back." Starfire shouts, her green eyes glowing as she rises higher towards the roof, Slade laughs his evil laugh.

"Have you ever heard of manners?" He asks.

"Have you heard of this?" Cyborg asks, "Titans Go!" He shouts and Slade's eyes glistens with mischief, he nods to Shadow and he whispers something in Ivory's ear, still holding her arm tight, Ivory shakes her head, tears rolling down her face, Raven feels sympathy for her, she reminded her of Robin.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" A black bubble surrounds Ivory pulling her away from Shadow. Shadow glares at Raven and she glares back.

"You didn't have to do that." He says to her, his voice even and measured.

"I think I did." She hisses to him.

"Oh, did you understand what I was telling her before?" He asks, "I think you'll find Ivory is happy where she is, aren't you?" He asks hisses to the little girl. Ivory looks sadly to Raven and hangs her head.

Shadow smiles, "See?" He says and raises a remote to the black bubble, he presses a button and the bubble pops. Ivory drops to the floor.

"I'd love to stay and fight, but Shadow and I have business to attend to." Slade says, and Shadow looks to Ivory, and Ivory sadly nods. "Say goodbye to Robin, you won't be seeing him again," Slade mocks and then they disappear.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The Titans run out of the warehouse and it explodes. They run as fast as they can, Cyborg looks down at his arm, a little red dot and a blue dot move along a road.

"I have a lead on both Robin and the girl," he shouts, and they run faster, their steps filled with purpose. The trackers stop moving and they lead the titans to another warehouse only a little bit away from where they were. "They were here." Cyborg says. Beast Boy turns into a dog and sniffs around.

"The trackers lead us here, because someone took them off." He says turning into a human again, he points to a note on the floor. Starfire picks up the piece of paper.

"I found these, I think you must have accidentally put them on us. From Ivory," She reads. Underneath is a piece of sticky tape and Cyborg inspects the two tiny dots under it.

"They are impossible to find, unless you know where it is," Cyborg says disappointed.

"Well," Raven says, "She was raised by a murderer." She whispers.

* * *

 **A/N: Did you like it? So just to make things clear. I classify people with magic as Magiks and so I made it into a race. Like Raven is a demon, Starfire Tamaranean etc. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm gonna try to update again soon but this isn't my main Fanfic I'm doing so I'll always update that before this.  
**

 **Have a good day!**


End file.
